pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Wizardboy777
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Wizardboy777 (talk • ) :User:Wizardboy777 was made into a sysop on October 24th, 2007. PvXwiki is in many ways a self-sustaining endeavor. The builds themselves are rated on and vetted by the community, the policies are, for the most part, well-established, and aside from relatively mundane day-to-day tasks, banning vandals and sock-puppets, responding to user requests, removing votes, deleting builds, etc., Administrators don't do very much. What does that mean? It means that as long as our Administrators are active, we shouldn't have any serious problems. The site content is dynamic, but there isn't really very much new development that needs to be done Wiki-Side. Unfortunately, all it takes is for a couple of Administrators to resign, a few more to go on the inactive list, and we're left with really a very small core Administrator group. Which brings me to Wizardboy777. I think all it really takes is one look at his contributions page to understand why I'm nominating him. 100+ contributions on October 21st alone. His contributions alone are enough to indicate his level of dedication to the site. Right now, what this site needs from its Administrators, perhaps more than anything else, is dedication. No one needs Administrative powers, but it's people who are willing to check through old Abandoned builds, re-directed builds, etc., who are going to get the most use out of those powers. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:29, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: ::I accept. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 01:21, 23 October 2007 (CEST) Support # Sigh, I thought we were going to scare him on MSN first, Ben? Ah well, he's epic. Epic enough for me to actually vote on a RfA. Which is seriously saying something, man. -- Armond Warblade 23:00, 22 October 2007 (CEST) #A pretty good choice, definitely a good candidate. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:04, 22 October 2007 (CEST) #He'd be a good admin. Lord Belar 23:40, 22 October 2007 (CEST) #This dude is good. He floods Recent Changes with delete tags on abandoned builds :) [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].' 23:41, 22 October 2007 (CEST) # Is pretty much own. єяøהħ 03:28, 23 October 2007 (CEST) #[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu]]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 03:33, 23 October 2007 (CEST) # Yes. I very much support. Let me clarify why I would vote yes on Wizardboy and neutral on Ressmonkey: Lots of Wizardboy's contribs are garbage-man edits(the main job of an admin, imo) while Ressmonkey's are mainly on his builds. Quality > Quantity. No offense to you of course Ressmonkey, your still a huge contributer here.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:55, 24 October 2007 (CEST) # His dedication to keeping the wiki organized and free of clutter is evident; he has my support. -Auron 01:16, 24 October 2007 (CEST) #I take back my previous vote, I guess I look too much at userpages and not contributions. I guess what I mean, I haven't SEEN him around, and I don't troll Recent changes either like you PvX addicted people. Yay for wizard. RustyThe 09:04, 24 October 2007 (CEST) #Needs magical admin powers.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:10, 24 October 2007 (CEST) #stop taking so long with promotions imo — Skakid9090 23:49, 24 October 2007 (CEST) #re: skakid's vote. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 00:34, 25 October 2007 (CEST) Oppose #However much Defiant's speech was about admins going inactive and off-line, this wiki still has a lack for the need of admins. Also, he only has about 30 more contribs than I do (and I would never consider being an admin). If he can get to about 1500 contribs, then I'll change my vote, but for now he has less than 1000, which I dont see qualifying as admin material. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 01:16, 24 October 2007 (CEST) #Haven't heard of him or seen him around, which means he can't be much of a contributor. RustyThe 23:22, 22 October 2007 (CEST) Neutral #I really don't know the guy well enough. I'm looking at his contributions, there is a pretty good amount, but I really dont know if the contributions were really valuable. There might be better candidates out there like skakid9090 and such. Agree with Rawrrawr, you might not even know him if u don't check recent changes all the time.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:03, 22 October 2007 (CEST) #I have seen him maintaining the site ALOT - doing all the little jobs which noones really wants to do. Yet at the same time, I can't remember ever seeing him on talk pages and such - and people skillz r wut admins need most. - Rawrawr 00:03, 23 October 2007 (CEST) #Leaning towards Support. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:58, 23 October 2007 (CEST) #Don't think I've ever seen him before.--'§ Eloc ' 06:45, 24 October 2007 (CEST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Wizardboy777 Wizardboy777